Oboete Imasu ka
by Nekocin
Summary: [AUish, one shot, very mild KaibaJounouchi] Bringing up memories are only for sentimental people only. But is that really the case when you yourself recall the past yourself.


**Title:** Oboete imasu ka?  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Type:** One shot, AU-ish  
**Genres:** General, Mild Drama, Mild Romance  
**Warnings:** possible OoC, a bit repetitive, melodramatic  
**Pairings:** Mild Kaiba+Jounouchi (established)  
**Rated:** PG13  
**Additional notes:** mild shounen ai, Kaiba Seto's PoV (2nd)  
**Disclaimer: Yuugioh doesn't belong to me.  
**  
_Bringing up memories are only for sentimental people only. But is that really the case when you yourself recall the past yourself. very mild Kaiba+Jounouchi  
_  
----

_"Do you remember-?"  
_  
----

The phrase, which older couples mumble to each other whenever they pass certain places during a train ride, a bus ride, a boat ride or even a plane ride, comes up over and over again. Clichéd words that don't seem to be overused as time goes by. Clichéd that no one, not even you, mind saying once in a while. Not after 10 years, not after 20, or maybe even a century.

They bring up memories—good times, bad times—and make you realize so much has happened to you. Too many things to name that they would probably fill more than five autographical novels if you ever were to write about your life some time later.

----

_"-when you promised me happiness, 'nii-sama?"  
_  
----

Memories you did not easily forget even if some of them are a bit vague. Buried deep within the back of your mind are the sealed moments. Moments, even if they are a blur in your mind's eye, which have been engraved in your heart—like the one of the afternoon sun setting in the West. Where your words had been sealed in a promise. A promise to keep your brother, to make him happy.

----

_"-when you and I had our first fight, 'nii-sama?"  
_  
----

Not only blurry moments are buried deep within, but vivid ones as well. Vivid moments like the one where you and Mokuba had your first quarrel, where your words came out much harsher and his more rebellious, were brought up by the mere mention of the sensitive topic. So much has happened and you keep forgetting that Mokuba is not going to stay little and naive forever.

----

_"-when you and Jounouchi no 'nii-san fell in love, 'nii-sama?"  
_  
----

Of course, when there are moments you can remember either vaguely or vividly, there are also ones you cannot remember ever happening. It's as if the moment has always been there. As if it is natural to have such a great and yet forgotten moment buried somewhere in the back of your mind, never to be found.

The corner of your lips twitch as you recall the horrid times you had gone through when your feelings awakened. Unfortunately, you still cannot remember when it all started.

----

_"-the first time when you confessed to Jounouchi no 'nii-san that you loved him, 'nii-sama?"  
_  
----

But who cares about what had passed oh-so-long ago. Who cares about all your first times, all your good times, your bad times? It is not like you could change what has happened. So who cares?

"I do," he has said that night. "I do care, because they had made you who you are now,"

You called him a sentimental idiot afterwards. Both Mokuba and Shizuka suddenly burst into the room with a whole set of photo albums, containing your memories, your hopes, your dreams and most of all your past.

----

_"-the first time when you and I had talked about what comes after the confession, Seto?"  
_  
----

As time passes, you keep recalling what has gone by, what has suddenly been forgotten, and more memories are making way into your mind. Countless moments. Limitless times.

You recall the first time Mokuba had yelled at you. The first time you reconciled with the fact that Mokuba is growing up. The first time your world had been put upside down by the mere existence of Jounouchi Karsuya. The first time you had ever felt nervous to talk to someone like Katsuya. The first time you realized that Mokuba is much more open-minded about your infatuation than he lets on. The first time you felt rejected when Katsuya didn't respond immediately to your feelings. The first time you ever felt loved by someone besides Mokuba. The first time you felt that having a younger sister is much the same way as having a younger brother.

In the end it is all worth it. It is all worth it, to put everything in your memories, you thought fondly. Perhaps being sentimental about the passing time like those old people do isn't so idiotic you had thought at first.

You watch the three (Mokuba, Katsuya and Shizuka) discuss the pictures found in the albums, exchange anecdotes and stories, and laugh out loud when a silly picture or a silly story comes up.

----

You wonder if it is time to be serious about _-the talk-_ you and Katsuya had discussed the other day.  
It is now or never, had been the grim comment.

You corner him against the front door when he is about to leave your house and ask, "Do you remember the time when you told me you were ready for the next stage?"

He shakes his head and chuckles, "No. What next stage?"

You smirk and lean close. "Let me remind you then?"

He laughs and nods eagerly. "Okay, please do,"

You instantly grind your body against his (receiving a surprised gasp), crush his lips into a fiery kiss, and add another moment to remember in your strings of memories.

----

_"Do you remember the first time when we had spent the night together? The first time when we went further than just a simple kiss, Seto?"  
_  
----

Yes, you do, you answer at last.

**END**

TheNekoTalks:  
  
- **Oboete imasu ka? **-- means "**Do you remember--?**". I got the title idea from a Macross song called "**Ai oboete imasu ka?**" (Translation: **Do you remember love?**). Even though it's an old anime movie, I still love the music.  
- **'nii-sama** -- Mokuba calls Seto this in the Japanese version. It's literally "**Honorable Big Brother**", which emphasize the point that Mokuba worships his brother even if the guy is too egoistic.  
- "**no 'nii-san**" -- Mokuba calls Jounouchi this, even though Jounouchi's not really his big brother, because it's more a sign of affectionate respect that Jounouchi is older (and is sort of dating his real big brother) Usually the "no" is left out.  
- Please don't take it personally about the "older people, older couples" comments.

_Oh gawd!_ I hate it when I cannot write more one shots. All of my current stories are dropping in quality **:cries: **I can't seem to exceed everyone's expectations, especially my expectations. **GRRRR! **Half way through the story it crumbled into something what Atemu (Yami no Yuugi) would have been thinking. I just hope this one is an enjoyable read, and even if it is not, I still like it. Probably because of the fact I love the song "_Do you remember Love?_"

**Thank you for taking your time reading this!**

.:Nekocin:.


End file.
